


Stars In Our Sky

by Juudals



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, SorMik Week (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey’s favourite look, however, was the serene shine he wore whenever they were near water. It became more apparent when they started traveling and discovered bigger bodies of water. If they’d happen to set up camp or find an Inn nearby Mikleo would always drag Sorey with him to check it out. It was one of the rare times it wasn’t Sorey waking the other or keeping him up to check out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water (Performance)

**Author's Note:**

> SorMik week ended recently on tumblr and decided to upload them up on here sooner rather than later!  
> Only got 4 days done but please enjoy!

Mikleo was so much like his element that it would make Sorey laugh if it didn’t fascinate him just as much, if not more so.

It only became more apparent after they left Elysia. Gentle tides reflected in Mikleo’s eyes when he was teasing and exasperatedly fond of something Sorey has said or done. A fierce torrent flashing whenever his anger was brought to the surface. Sorey could count on one hand the amount of times he’s seen Mikleo lose it and it was a sight to see. Even if he was the cause of it a couple times.

Sorey’s favourite look, however, was the serene shine he wore whenever they were near water. It became more apparent when they started traveling and discovered bigger bodies of water. If they happen to set up camp or find an Inn nearby Mikleo would always drag Sorey with him to check it out. It was one of the rare times it wasn’t Sorey waking the other or keeping him up to check out something new.

Tonight was one of those nights.

The lake they had settled down by was full of fireflies. They paused long enough to admire them before Mikleo grew distracted and impatient. He started remove his shoes before heading straight to the water with an excited look. It could almost rival the one he wore when they were going through the ruins.

Sorey settled down on a small boulder, letting his own bare feet dangle in the water and watched as Mikleo kept walking until the water was to his knees.

And the performance began.

Well, Sorey called it a performance. It was as beautiful as he could imagine one would be, though in reality it was just Mikleo controlling and playing with the liquid like when they were kids. His control over it was better now compared to back than. His movements were graceful, twirling and twisting the water this way and that. The light from the fireflies made it look like it was glowing, reflecting in Mikleo’s eyes like the stars over their heads.

He was watching Mikleo more than the water and apparently it was pretty obvious.

“You’re starring.” Sorey was pulled out of his thoughts as Mikleo looked over his shoulder. The water was still lazily moving over and around him even when his attention was somewhat diverted. Sorey could remember when even the smallest distraction would make Mikleo lose his concentration.

Despite remembering this, he still said without hesitation, “You’re beautiful.”

The reaction is instant.

Violet eyes widen as a fierce blush spreads across pale cheeks. Mikelo turned around, hands falling to his sides as he stutters, “Wha-wh-why would you-”

Before he can finish, gravity takes its tole on the water and drenches the Seraph before he can finish.

Sorey couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He jumped up from his spot on the rock, adding to the ripples in the water and made his way over.

“Sure. Laugh it up.” Mikleo grumbled. His bangs had fallen completely over his eyes. He pushed them back enough to give the Shepard an annoyed glare.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Sorey stepped closer. He moved Mikleo’s hand out of the way so he could push his hair back, revealing the circlet underneath. “We didn’t have much besides small ponds back home. You always look so happy near the water. I love seeing you like that.”

“Urg, how can you say that with a straight face?”

“Well, it’s true.” Mikleo gave him a look that said he wasn’t impressed though it would’ve been more convincing if his ears weren’t also turning red. With a sigh, Mikleo grabbed the collar of Sorey’s shirt and pulled him down to his height.

“What am I going to do with you?” He murmured against his lips.

“I can think of a few things.”

“I bet.”

Suddenly Mikleo’s grip disappeared. Sorey barely had time to be confused before he found himself falling over as an unusually large wave hit him.

“Se-Seriously?!” Sorey all but screeched. Mikleo turned away, a hand covering his mouth. His shoulders trembled from the poorly suppressed giggles.

“Serves you right!” Mikleo smirked at him. Sorey found himself momentarily dazed before he shook his head and grinned right back.

“Oh, it’s on!”


	2. Earth/Growth (Talking Thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry. For making you worry.”  
> “…if you were really sorry you wouldn’t have hid it from me.”

“You need to stop pushing yourself. Any longer and you would've collapsed.”

“Yeah, I feel like it, too. It really was close there.” Sorey pressed a hand against his head. Now that he wasn't constantly on the move, the bags that were starting to form under his eyes were more noticeable. The fight with the Drake took what little energy he had left to spare. Laying down seemed to help somewhat, at least with the dizziness. Mikleo silently cursed himself for letting it get to this point. “Sorry. For making you worry.”

“...if you were really sorry you wouldn't have hid it from me.” Mikleo couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips. He wasn't still mad about it. Not really. Now he was more worried than anything with how much this was all starting to affect Sorey. Still, he couldn't fully shake off the irritation he felt over having to figure it out on his own.

“You noticed right away that something was wrong.”

“But what if I hadn't? You still should have-!” Mikleo stopped. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Softly he said, “You're too vulnerable if your right side is blocked somehow. That was reckless and way too dangerous.”

“I know. But you had my back as always, right?” Sorey smiled softly. It was hesitant and a little sad but still full of warmth. Full of trust. Mikleo had to force himself not to return it. He sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

“I'll always have your back and support you. _That_ goes without saying.” Mikleo paused. He had to get rid of the bitter tone he wasn't meaning to take. “I just...”

“Yeah?” Sorey tried to sit up. Mikleo gently pushed down on his shoulder to keep him from getting up. “What's wrong?”

“I know we...we don't have to talk things through. Not like other people.” It was something they noticed as children. They didn't always have to use words to get how they felt across to the other. Spending so much time together gave them an insight on the other that didn't come as easily for others; at least that's what everyone else said. Mikleo -and Sorey- had always treasured their silent bond but now Mikleo was starting to see it was something they took for granted. He thought it would get better after their fight when Sorey became the Shepard then this had to happen. “But when it's something like this-that fact that you're losing your _sight_ -I _need_ you to tell me, Sorey. So many things could have happened and-”

' _and it terrifies me thinking what could have happened to you_ '

Mikleo closed his eyes. Things had gotten far worse than he ever imagined they would once they left their home. Never did he think it would turn out like this.

There was the sound of rustling sheets. This time Mikleo didn't stop Sorey from sitting up. A hand on his arm made him turn before moving up to his neck to pull him forward. He opened his eyes when he felt pressure against the top on his head.

“I'm sorry for not talking to you. For being selfish like that.” Sorey murmured into his hair. “I really didn't want you to worry. When you figured it out I guess I just assumed it would work itself out.”

“...you take too much onto yourself. I _want_ you to share your burden with me. With everyone else. That's why we're here, to help you.” Mikleo gripped Sorey's arm. “I get that you kept quiet for Alisha's sake but you still could've said something."

“You're right.” Sorey suddenly laughed. “Looks like we have to practice more with the whole talking thing with each other, huh?”

“Seems that way.” Mikleo pulled away with a smirk. “Just don't hurt yourself trying to come up with conversations.”

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!”

“Exactly how it sounds.” Mikleo jumped to his feet, dodging the hand that went straight for his waist. “Speaking of which, you need to get some serious rest. I get the feeling tomorrow's going to be difficult enough with the hellion we need to find without you in a daze.”

“I know, I know.”

Once Sorey was comfortably in bed-and successfully got Mikleo to crawl in with him after arguing they both had a long day- he took Mikleo's hand. His touch was warm and rough between his fingers. He grinned at him as he pressed his lips against the back of his hand, eyes sparkling in the dim light. This time Mikleo didn't stop himself from smiling back.

At least in this moment, Mikleo knew he didn't need words to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this prompt I figured for these two, actually talking it out would be a big step for them since they got so used to just knowing instinctively what to do when it comes to the other, they get a bit thrown off track when they don't understand the others actions 100%. The breakup/makeup and the blindness was good examples of it so I wanted to play around with it a bit.


	3. Fire/Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pure anger and remorse that flashed through him took Sorey off guard. Foreign emotions yet he felt them so strongly, so fiercely that he could barely stop his hands from shaking. Mikleo had gotten hurt covering for him. If it weren't for Sorey, that thing probably wouldn't have ended up in Elysia in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed together the fight with Lunar from the game & OVA since there were elements I liked from both versions.   
> Wanted to try at Sorey not being used to being angery, especially over something like this so was fun to try it out!

After everything finally calmed down, it was only once Sorey was certain the girl was fast asleep that he stepped outside.

Mikleo was already waiting for him along the side of the house. He was sitting with his legs stretched out, looking out in the distance where the stars were shining brightly. Just the sight of him looking peaceful made the tight feeling that had been growing in Sorey’s chest loosen up. He took a moment to admire how the wind gently moved the Seraphs hair before joining him.

“Are you sleeping here tonight?” Sorey barely got the words out before Mikleo shot them down.

“You know there's not enough room here for three people.” Sorey felt guilty. This was as much Mikleo's home as it was his but he chose to stay away while Sorey kept the girl company. “Besides, it won't do you any good to have her seeing you talk to nothing but air more than she already has. She's probably questioning just how sane you are.”

“I guess you're right.” Even if she was sleeping now it wasn't a good idea to wake her up with his talking, especially with her leaving tomorrow. “So did you need something or did you just wanna say 'good night'”?

“Just checking in. With everything that's happened tonight, I'm sure she was still quite shaken even after the light show everyone gave.”

“A bit, yeah, but she seemed to calm down afterwards. Thanks for doing that, it was awesome!” Sorey grinned. He remembered everyone doing that when him and Mikleo were children. Since they got older they hadn't seen it in awhile. He wished they could have done it under better circumstances though.

“Don't thank me. It was Gramps' idea.” Mikleo waved off Sorey's gratitude. “By the way, how's your arm?”

“Hm? Oh.” Sorey looked down at his arm. Everything had happened so fast he almost forgot about those flames that had briefly burned him from that hellion.. “It's good now. I almost forgot that it happened.”

“Let me see.” Mikleo shifted closer. Sorey could feel his eyes cut into him, looking out for any sign of discomfort or pain as he slipped his arm free from the sleeve. The skin was a slightly pink but other than that there was no sign that he was actually burned. Mikleo let out a long breath.

“That's good.” He said. The relief was clear in his voice. “It should be back to normal in the morning.”

“Yeah, thanks to your quick reaction. I'm not sure what would've happened if you weren't there.” Sorey fixed his shirt but left the buttons alone. That's when he remembered. A shiver went up his spine. “Wait, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Your neck. When he grabbed you-” Sorey's hand brushed against fabric before Mikleo moved back, gently pushing his hand away.

“I'm okay. You're the one that-”

“Mikleo, he was was strangling you!” Sorey all but snapped. The memory was fresh; how he was all too easily held up in the air like it was nothing.“Let me see.”

With a sigh and reluctant movement, Mikleo started to undo his collar. He got far enough to reveal his collarbone when Sorey reached forward to pull it aside and grimaced.

Bruising was already forming around pale skin, showing just how tightly the hellion was gripping him. The pure anger and remorse that flashed through him took Sorey off guard. Foreign emotions yet he felt them so strongly, so fiercely that he could barely stop his hands from shaking. Mikleo had gotten hurt covering for him. If it weren't for Sorey, that thing probably wouldn't have ended up in Elysia in the first place.

If he had been able to get rid of it sooner...

“Hey.” Mikleo's voice pulled him out of his dark thoughts. Sorey moved his gaze to meet that familiar violet one. “What did Gramps say? This isn't your fault so don't start thinking it is all over again.”

“...yeah. You're right.” Sorey dropped his head to Mikleo's shoulder. He understood what Mikleo was saying  but all he could really hear was the hellions words about eating Mikleo only moments before seeing him do that very thing to Mason.

If that had happened to Mikleo...if anything happened to Mikleo...

That feeling returned. Sorey closed his eyes, trying to push it away.

A hand went to his hair, making him jump. He turned his head just in time to see Mikleo heal the bruises. Sorey knew that they most likely would've been healed by tomorrow evening at the latest but it still made him feel better to see them disappear.

“What did I just say?” Mikleo murmured. He started to stroke his hair. The soothing motion made Sorey start to calm down. He wasn't used to feeling like this, so helpless and angry-at himself, at the hellion-that he wasn't sure what to do. “Stop over thinking this. Yes, something bad happened and if possible I'd jump to go after the hellion right now just as much as you want to. And even if you were at fault it's just as much my problem as it is yours. We both brought that girl here so don't take it all on yourself.”

Sorey let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The tension in his shoulders was starting to fade.

“Sorry. For making you worry.”

“You not making me worry. That'll be the day.” Mikleo chuckled. Sorey couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sound. “Come on. You need to get some rest. That girl is leaving tomorrow and you need to be up to see her off.”

“Right.” Sorey pushed himself up and away from his friend. He helped Mikleo up and couldn't stop himself from brushing along the newly healed skin before he fixed up his collar. He knew he couldn't linger on this but he still couldn't get the thought that this was his fault out of his head. He wasn't used to feeling so frustrated and the fact that Mikleo had gotten hurt because of his actions was something he knew would stay with him for awhile.


	4. Void/Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit by bit he remembered. Or got as close to remembering as was possible, which at times was very little and easily and frighteningly dismissible.  
> He slowly got used to the jumble of emotions all this would bring on. He had his good days. He had his bad days.  
> Still, though, nothing could have prepared him for the first time he saw lightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it for my SorMik week stuff! If there's another ship week for them (really hope there will be!) I'll add them to here also!   
> I'm grateful that this event came just in time to give me a chance to practice writing for these two and look forward to writing more Zesty things in the future!

Some days were easy. He could stumble across something that would momentarily confuse him before he would remember crystal clear what it was from and why he remembered it. Other days, he could stare into the distance for as long as possible and still not gather why there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head as to why he knew something was missing.

 

Those were the hard days.

* * *

 

Sorey knew it was a blessing in and of itself that he remembered the things that he did. They were blurry, like he was watching the memories through fogged up glass but with some prompting it would clear just enough for him to figure out the rest on his own.

The others theorized it was a sort of  gift from Maotelus that he left for Sorey when he awoke as a Seraph. A “thank you” for all that Sorey had done and sacrificed. But even he couldn't make Sorey remember everything from his human life.

So he took things in stride. With Mikleo's help he was able to remember parts of their journey all those years ago. The books Mikleo had written helped clear up some details Sorey just couldn't put together on his own at times. It helped when remembering more about Rose and Alisha. It was a painful reality to take in that they really were gone now. He visited their graves and paid his respects. He apologized for not coming back sooner and thanked them for everything they did to help make his dream and their own as well come true. It wasn't long after they left that Sorey remembered Dezel. He hoped Rose got to see him again, even one last time, when she passed on.

Bit by bit he remembered. Or got as close to remembering as was possible, which at times was very little and easily and frighteningly dismissible.

He slowly got used to the jumble of emotions all this would bring on. He had his good days. He had his bad days.

Still, though, nothing could have prepared him for the first time he saw lightening.

At first he wasn't sure what woke him up. He sat up in bed, confused. He wondered if it was just a dream or something when thunder boomed outside. His muscles tensed, the sharp pain in his head and chest startled him. He couldn't understand why everything in him wanted to run away, every instinct telling him to hide and get away as far as possible-

 

and then the lightning came.

 

Like looking through a shattered window he could see an old man smiling at him.

 

“ _Sorey.”_

 

He clutched at his chest, the pain in his heart suddenly increasing and making him gasp for air. That's what was missing. That's what's been feeling so off lately, worse than usual.

He forgot.

He's been awake for this long and he forgot but he only just-

Fingers brushed through his hair. With a jolt, Sorey looked up into violet eyes. Eyes that reflected his own pain and grief.

With a choked sob Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo's waist. He pressed his face against his chest, staining his shirt with tears.

“I-I forgot! I-How could I-”

Mikleo's arms tightened around him. Sorey thought he heard him say “I'm sorry” but he wasn't sure what for; if he was apologizing for not telling him sooner or that he had to remember this way. That they had to do what they did or that they weren't able to grieve together back then.

Sorey gripped the back of Mikleo's shirt. He missed so many things and forgot just as much. Each day brought equal amounts of joy and pain as he gathered broken parts of his memory.

He could see Gramps reading to them. Teaching them the ancient tongue. Chasing them back into bed for the third time after finding they had sneaked away again to see what they could take from his collection of books.

It hurt. It hurt so much he felt like his chest would burst. Of all his memories these were the most clear. It was too much to remember at once and yet no where near the amount he so desperately needed.

A soft touch pressed against the top of his head. “He loved you so much and would've been so proud of you. He loved you and wouldn't want this to hold you back, Sorey.”

His words were a quiet comfort. Sorey was grateful that he didn't say things like “it's okay” or “it'll get easier”. Even if Mikleo did his mourning already for the man who raised them, he knew that the pain of it would still linger no matter how much time passed.

At least they had each other now to help through those rough times.

When the tears finally slowed down he pulled Mikleo closer, taking in a shuddering breath.

Mikleo couldn't erase the pain and grief his memories would bring nor would he try to. Sorey just needed him by his side, a constant presence to reassure  him that what had happened was real and it was okay to feel what he did. That not everything was a dream that could slip away like sand at any moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting the other prompts throughout the next to weeks as I edit them!  
> I'll be updating the versions I have up on tumblr too.  
> Edit: Please check out this [awesome art](http://x3machanx3.tumblr.com/post/149666613529/click-for-fullsize-3-finally-done-xd-inspired) [x3machanx3](http://x3machanx3.tumblr.com/) did for the first prompt!


End file.
